Peverells y Potter, Una misma Sangre
by Danni.Ohla
Summary: Un Mundo Mágico, Dos Familias y un Grupo de chicos dispuestos a develar los grandes misterios que Hogwarts encarna en sus adentros ademas de luchar con la inminente magia oscura que va tomando poder y adquiriendo seguidores.
1. 1 De Septiembre 1976 Prologo

1976

James Potter, a sus 16 años era agradable a la vista, muy guapo y arrogante. Acostado en su cama, echaba a los aires su quaffle para luego atraparla con ambas manos. Aun esperaba respuestas de Sirius, quien no había respondido a su última carta, enviada una semana atrás. Poseía una habitación amplia, era hijo único y eso explicaba lo consentido que era. El toque de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos y se levanto de golpe a abrirla. Era una elfa domestica, se notaba cansada y tenia el rostro preocupado.

-Señor, su madre a empeorado. –Le dijo cerrando sus grandes ojos

-Gracias Rosie, deberías descansar, ya has hecho mucho. –James era muy considerado, con la elfa quien les había servido a la familia Potter durante mucho tiempo.

James fue hasta el cuarto de sus padres, su madre padecía de viruela de dragón y hasta ese tiempo era incurable. La habitación tenía un estilo victoriano, con paredes tapizadas y una gran cama muy alta. La madre de James, Dorea Black es nieta de Phineas Nigellus, luego de Hogwarts, decidió ser medico y termino trabajando en San Mungo, el hospital mágico. Su padre por su parte, leía el periódico atentamente en la mecedora al lado de la cama de su madre y murmuraba cosas como "Estúpido Ministerio… no saben a que se enfrentan".

-Hola mama… ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me eh sentido mejor, si no fuera por ustedes y Rosie, no se que haría.

-Te acompañare a King Cross hijo. –James miro hacia la mecedora donde se encontraba su padre Charlus Potter.

-Siento no poder ir contigo esta vez. Pórtate bien y sigue siendo el chico más brillante del mundo. Dale mis saludos a Sirius y a Lily. Te quiero mucho James.

-Mama… -A James se le humedecieron los ojos –No te despidas. Vas a estar bien…

-Siempre estaré contigo James. Toma esto, Al casarme con tu padre, tu abuelo Charlus II le obsequio esta hermosa esmeralda. Como bien sabes, Charlus tu papa, ah estado de viaje estos últimos meses y me ah dejado la esmeralda. Ayer, estuvimos conversando mientras dormías y hemos decidido que ya es hora de que la poseas. Ella posee una gran historia, que solo tu con la ayuda de tu corazón podrán descubrir.

Dorea se levanto un poco de la cama, quedando sentada, paso las manos alrededor de su cuello, y de el se desprendió un hermoso collar con una gema color esmeralda, sostenida por un anillo de oro ornamentado. Dorea tomo la mano de su hijo y la abrió, coloco la gema y la cerro con cariño.

-Cuídala bien.

-Vamos hijo –Le dijo Charlus dándole palmadas en la espalda, James salió a buscar sus cosas. –Volveré en un momento querida. Llamare a Rosie. Te amo. –Charlus le dio un beso en la frente a su esposa despidiéndose de ella y cerrando la puerta.

Dorea mientras tanto miraba por el alfeizar de la ventana, el sol radiante, perfecto para el inicio de un nuevo curso lleno de sorpresas en Hogwarts.


	2. Capitulo 1ero Hostilidad

Un auto negro estaciono justo en frente de la estación de trenes King's Cross. Un hombrecillo pequeño abrió la puerta trasera del auto, James salió arrastrando su baúl.

-Yo lo hago señor –Dijo el hombrecillo ofreciéndose a cargar con el pesado baúl de James

-No te preocupes, lo dejare en el tren en un santiamén. Gracias, nos vemos en navidad!

El padre de James camino detrás de su hijo observando todo, los muggles para el eran muy fascinantes y diferentes. La estación estaba muy concurrida por magos y muggles que caminaban de un lado a otro. Los magos trataban de pasar desapercibidos.

La barrera que dividía al mundo mágico del muggle estaba frente a los ojos de James, siempre se sintió atraído por esa pared, al atravesarla se encontraba en el mejor lugar del mundo.

-Te dejo aquí, hoy no iré a trabajar…tu madre me necesita. Nos vemos en navidad hijo. –Charlus abrazo a su hijo y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda –Péinate y pórtate bien.

James se alboroto el cabello, trato de aplastarlo usando las dos manos pero era inútil. Dijo adiós a su padre con la mano mientras se alejaba. Tomo el baúl, y cruzo la barrera. Al hacerlo, sintió el cambio, todo era diferente, el aire olía a ranas de chocolate y cerveza de mantequilla. Los de primer año corrían por todos lados y hacían amigos, los más tímidos no se despegaban de sus padres. Al tren aun le faltaba para llenarse y entro rápido para coger cubículo bueno.

Remus Lupin estaba en ya en el tren indicando a los de primero las normas durante el viaje, hasta que vio a James.

-Remus! –Dijo James abrazándolo

-Es bueno volver a verte, me han nombrado prefecto!

-Enhorabuena, felicidades! Oye, has visto a Lily?

-Llego hace un rato, seguirás intentando salir con ella?

-No me rindo tan fácilmente –Respondió James, a la misma vez que si mirada se desviaba al ver la melena rojiza a través de la ventanilla de uno de los vagones.

Lily Evans, era una estudiante excepcional y además era muy guapa. Para Remus, era su mejor amiga, ya que desde el principio de su vida en Hogwarts, ella vio en el algo que otro no notaban. Sus padres eran muggles y eso comprobaba que no se necesitaba ser sangre limpia para ser una gran bruja o mago. Se volteo y vio a James y a Remus, los saludo alegremente con la mano.

-Mira, halla llega Sirius…me pregunto por que siempre al inicio de clases, a la llegada de este anden, llega el con dos chicas a cada lado.

-Es descaradamente popular.

Sirius Black era, como dijo James, alguien muy popular en Hogwarts, sus cabellos eran castaños, siempre lo llevaba algo largo y desordenado, sus ojos eran grises y era considerado al igual que James, Remus y Peter.

-James, Remus! Siento mucho no haberles escrito en estas semanas… mi casa ah sido un infierno. Miren, el tren ya va a partir… espero que ya hallan cogido un buen lugar por que…

-Tranquilo, el mejor… Que seria de nuestra reputación si este año fuera "tranquilo" –Le dijo Remus pasando de primero al tren.

Cuando ya estaban todos los alumnos adentro el tren inicio la marcha. Los vagones estaban repletos. James caminaba rápidamente esquivando a la multitud que perseguía al carrito de dulces, Sirius por su parte, huía de sus admiradoras, a quien "cautivaba con sus profundos ojos grises". Remus iba dando órdenes por todos lados a los más pequeños.

Al pasar por el vagón donde estaba Lily, James se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver quien se sentaba a su lado, Severus Snape, con su cabello grasiento y piel cetrina y pálida. James, se le adelanto a Remus, para que Lily no le viera.

-Que te pasa? –Le pregunto Remus

-Nada, Nada…Viste a Lloricus, esta con Evans!

-Caray, no me di cuenta al pasar! Creo que Sirius si lo noto. –James volteo y Sirius veía a Snape y Lily enfrascado en una amena conversación.

Al llegar al cubículo apartado por Lupin, los tres chicos entraron, James y Sirius en un mismo asiento y Lupin de frente.

-Odio a Snape!

-Pues mejor deja de mostrar tu odio, sabes que Lily lo defiende! –Repuso Lupin –Y hazlo ahora, por que viene hacia acá.

James no presto atención y se quedo mirando por la ventanilla. Lily Evans movía su cabellera de un lado a otro mientras se acercaba.

-Hola chicos! –Dijo Lily abriendo la puerta

-Que tal señorita Evans? –Dijo Sirius sonriente

-Muy bien, señor Black –Bromeo Ella –Que bien Remus… Yo también soy prefecta! –Lily le enseño su insignia.

Lupin le sonrió amablemente y la invito a sentarse

-Hola James

El sonrió forzadamente

-Que tal? Oh! Veo que eres prefecta? Severus también lo es?

-No… -Dijo ella evadiendo el tema –Remus! Veo que también eres prefecto! Vamos, debemos de ir al vagón de prefectos, los premio anuales quieren darnos algunas indicaciones. Adiós Sirius, Adiós James!

-Seguro… Espérame un momento bajare el baúl. Adiós chicos! Cambia esa cara James… Todos sabemos que Lily Evans siente algo por ti.

Lily esbozo una sonrisa y salió, esperando afuera a Lupin. James dirigió a Remus una mirada asesina, pero no dijo ni una palabra. Sirius y James se quedaron solos y Sirius intento sacarle algo.

-No se por que te pones así! Por que no hablaste mas con ella? Pudiste… Nos e! Haberle preguntado algo de sus vaca…

-Me molesta que se la pase con Severus!

-Pues que no te moleste mas! Pareces un niño mimado nada mas!

James respiro profundo, como si reflexionara. En ese momento, el carrito de dulces se acerco a el cubico donde los dos chicos estaban. Sirius se acerco y compro unas ranas de chocolate y una bolsa de grajeas de todos los sabores.

-Toma, te hará sentir mejor. –Sirius le paso una rana de chocolate a James y este la tomo.

-Remus y tu están diciendo que debo ser amable con Severus para que Lily me tome mas en cuenta?

-No precisamente mas amable (eso seria una desgracia) solo no te metas tanto con el…

-Lo intentare

-Te gusta tanto? –Pregunto Sirius atónito

-Es hermosa…

Faltaba poco para llegar, los chicos de primer curso estaban muy emocionados, Hogwarts ya se veía a lo lejos, se oía el sonido de las maletas siendo abiertas por los chicos que se cambiaban en el tren. Sirius, se cambio muy rápido, solo se puso la capa por encima de la ropa para no sacar tanta ropa y luego tener que volverla a ordenar.

James se alisto, limpio sus empañados lentes y se sentó pensativo.

-Estamos en Guerra Sirius –Dijo James con voz monótona

-Si, el próximo año seremos mayores de edad… Eh hablado con Dumbledore de esto, Me uniré a la Orden.

-Eso ah estado en mi mente todas estas vacaciones, Remus también me lo ah dicho!

-Quería hacerlo este año, pero Dumbledore, me explico que solo entraban mayores de edad. Has visto a Peter?

-No, debe andar por hay como siempre…

El tren se detuvo en seco y despidió fuertes bocanadas de humo blanco. Los prefectos mantuvieron el orden, mientras todos bajaban. El clima del mes de septiembre no se hacia 

esperar, los vientos revolvían todo a su paso y las hojas de los arboles caían dispersadas por todos lados.

Hagrid esperaba a los de primero para guiarlos hacia los botes que los llevarían al castillo. Los de segundo en adelante tomaron los carruajes. Remus se reunió con Sirius y James. El camino era difícil de recorrer, había muchas piedras y ramas por todos lados, además que el barro cubría las imperfecciones del suelo.

El Sauce Boxeador, tenía unas hermosas hojas color naranja y ocre, el viento amenazaba con sacarlo de raíz pero este no se dejaba. Seguía firme.

-Que tienes en el cuello? –Pregunto Sirius al notar la esmeralda que le colgaba a James del cuello

-Esto? Es un regalo de mis padres, perteneció a mi abuelo paterno.

-Si, Creo haberla visto en algún lado…Pero no me hagas caso! –Sirius recorrió sus pensamientos, tratando de encontrar el lugar en donde había visto esa esmeralda.

-A mi también me ah parecido haberla visto… Aquí en Hogwarts. Pero no puedo vislumbrar el lugar exacto.

-Ya lo averiguaremos –Agrego James con una sonrisa en el rostro. Que Remus y Sirius interpretaron como una especie de "sed de aventura"

Las dos grandes puertas de madera de Hogwarts, les esperaban abiertas. Todos los años subieron al Gran Salón Comedor, excepto los de primero que esperaban las indicaciones de Minerva McGonagall la subdirectora del colegio.

El Gran Comedor estaba espléndidamente adornado, esta vez, por techo tenían un manto de estrellas y constelaciones de vivos colores. Arriba de casa mesa 15 lámparas estaban colocadas en fila.

En la Gran Mesa, se sentaban todos los profesores y en el medio el director: Albus Dumbledore. Como siempre, tenia una expresión de tranquilidad que seguramente podría calmar a un escreguto de cola explosiva enfurecido. Usaba lentes de media luna y su barba era larga, muy larga y estaba al final atada con una cinta dorada con borde lila. Desde su silla, pareció notar el medallón de James y le guiño un ojo sonriente.

-Quien será ese?

-No se Sirius… Imagino que será nuestro nuevo profesor de DCAO -Respondió Remus mirando al hombre desconocido que se sentaba junto a Snape en la Gran Mesa.

-Lo conozco… Es amigo de mis padres, ah ido algunas veces a casa, pero no recuerdo bien su nombre! Era algo con Carlos…Rodrigo, no, no era así. Dejo de ir a casa ya hace un año, no sabia que era profesor! -Dijo James con impaciencia

En un taburete, McGonagall coloco un sombrero viejo y con remaches. Para sorpresa de algunos de primero, el sombrero hablo y les dio la bienvenida a todos.

-Buenas Noches Alumnos –Dijo la profesora McGonagall –Comencemos con la Ceremonia de Selección.

-Cornelia Anderson! –Llamo la profesora McGonagall

Una chica, de baja estatura, rubia y asustada, se sentó en el taburete y la profesora le coloco el sombrero.

-Mmm… GRIFFINDOR!

Los de la mesa de Griffindor aplaudieron y Remus y Lily le dieron la mano. Y así continuo, durante más o menos cuarentaicinco minutos.

-…Helena Peterson… RAVENCLAW! Katherine Rivers… GRIFFINDOR! Monique Ryman… SLYTHERIN! Amelia Tydale… HUFFLEPUFF!

La mesa de Hufflepuff aclamo a su nuevo integrante, pero sus aplausos fueron ahogados por la voz de la profesora McGonagall que pedía silencio. El profesor Dumbledore se acerco al primer escalón para dar su discurso de bienvenida.

-Bienvenidos todos, ah un nuevo año escolar! No deseo aburrirles, con un gran discurso con palabras que de seguro ustedes no se molestaran en escuchar. –Dijo mirando a un grupo de alumnos de Slytherin que estaban enfrascados en su conversación. –Permítanme recordarles –de nuevo – que El Bosque Prohibido esta PROHIBIDO. Debo recordarles que el toque de queda es a partir de las 10:00 de la noche, si alguno de ustedes –Miro a James, Sirius y a Lupin con un gesto de reprensión – es encontrado vagando luego de esta hora por los territorios del colegio su jefe de casa se encargara de que sea reprendido.

Este año, le daremos la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Un fuerte aplauso para mi colega e insigne alumno mío Christopher Hellsing!

-Ah Christopher era el nombre! Estaba cerca! –Dijo James haciéndose escuchar

Un hombre delgado, alto de 35 años de edad salió de la mesa a darle la mano a Dumbledore. Las chicas de todas las casas le miraban atenta, ya que era muy guapo. Tenia el cabello castaño claro y los ojos almendrados. Sus facciones eran similares a los modelos de ropa importada que aparecían en la entrada de las ciudades.

Lily y Antonieta –una chica de su mismo curso – lo veían atentamente, reían y susurraban.

-Que les parece! –Las chicas que se sentaban junto a Sirius dejaban de verlo para escuchar lo que decía el nuevo profesor –El profesor esta acaparando a las chicas! –Decía Sirius con sarcasmo

-Si, veamos que tan bueno es dando clases.

-Que estas pensando James? –Pregunto Remus

-Ya verán

-…Debo darle las gracias a Albus, por darme esta oportunidad, espero poder llamarte Albus ahora que no soy mas tu alumno. Debo decir que fuiste el mejor profesor de Transformaciones que eh tenido y sin duda el mejor director de Hogwarts.

-Sonara extraño que me digas Albus, me eh acostumbrado a que mis alumnos me digan Profesor, pero claro que puedes llamarme por mi nombre si así lo deseas. Ahora, es mejor que dejemos de hablar, aunque puedo notar que muchos de nuestros estudiantes están muy atentos a sus palabras, dudo que sea a las mías ya que siempre escuchan el mismo discurso. QUE COMIENZE EL BANQUETE!


End file.
